Gallifrey stands
by Tokuguy99
Summary: Bug fixed. Slightly AU. The Doctor has regenerated, but this times different. He's a girl! Not only that but she finds herself suddenly on Galifrey and reunites with Romana. She soon finds out that the master has taken over the entire planet and prosecutes her as a fugitive, so now the Doctor must stop him and the Daleks, who plan on destroying the whole of Galifrey.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who: The master plan prologue.

Flames engulfed the Sontaran war ship as the TARDIS flew away into the sky, and the flaming Sontaran ship sank into the ocean.

The TARDIS console sparked and exploded blasting the Doctor back. The Doctor got up, covered in soot and scars, his torn and singed clothes very visible. His hair was almost paper white, and he held a terrified look on his hit the ground with a loud thud, before reaching the console again. The old man got up, exhausted. He was at the end of his life, he thought. Death by Sontaran, that was new. He was once killed by bumping his head against a console, but never by a sontaran. Or rather, an entire fleet of Sontaran war ships. The whole of the TARDIS was in ruins, with wires and gadgets scattered everywhere, the walls aflame.

The Doctor then saw a white cube on the floor. Hesitantly, he reached his hand toward it, touching the white cube.

Gallifrey is free.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed, running through the wreckage of the ship towards him.

" It's happening again Clara."

What is?" She asked. But she knew what was happening. The Doctor could see in her eyes that she was denying, that it couldn't have been true.

" The TARDIS will soon go through automatic reconstruction, and so will I in a way. But I'll still be me, like I always am."

The Doctor realized the redundancy of this statement but ignored it.

" Are you ready?" He asked her.

She silently nodded her head, but her could see her eyes were red.

" Clara.. I'm" Bright yellow light

exploded through the room, engulfing everything.

" AHHHHHH" The Doctor screamed, and someone Clara did not recognize took his place.

She was significantly taller than Clara, about 6,4 and had long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and breasts that were far larger than Clara's. The Doctor had boobs. She thought she was going to have a stroke.

The new Doctors mouth then opened, presenting a foreign voice, and accent.

" Hello! Hmm.. I'm Australian.. bit weird. Voice is a little bit high."

She then collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

To be continued.

Authors Notes: I know that was really short, but tell me what you think! Criticism is good as long as its constructive and not a random hate comment. I always like to know what I should work on in my writing. Btw I thought of giving my Doctor an accent when I heard the Peter capaldi doctor had a Scottish accent. Deep breath was awesome too.

#Skin balloon.


	2. Chapter 1: The new Doctor

The Doctor suddenly opened her eyes and saw the new Tardis.

" Wow. Very classic!" The doctor said, impressed.

"It even has the circle things! Never quite figured out what they were for though..."

The Doctor then began to babble indistinctly, though Clara got something about Isaac Newton being rude.

Clara still couldn't believe the Doctor changed again! And into a girl! She didn't even know he could do that!

The Doctor got up suddenly, leaping towards Clara.

" Hello! You know, I have the strangest feeling I'm forgetting something...Oh! Who are you again?"

Clara stated at her, puzzled.

" Doctor? Don't you remember me? I'm"

" WAIT!" The Doctor ordered.

"Your... Romana!"

" No". Clara answered, confused.

" Amy!"

" No."

" Oh!" The Doctor said in triumph clapping her hands.

" Your Ace!" She said, smiling, pointing at Clara.

" No!" Clara told her, absolutely frustrated.

The doctor was now completely confused.

"K9?"

"What!?"

The Doctor started pacing and then stopped suddenly.

" Well, that's not important!" The Doctor informed her.

" It's not!?" Clara was now pissed.

" Yes, because my regeneration went wrong." The Doctor told her, giving her a look like this explained everything.

" What do you mean it went wrong? Do regenerations even go wrong?"

" Not exactly.. It just went.."

The Doctor had trouble finding the word. 2000 years of seemingly limitless knowledge to nearly every species in the known universe, she had to know the word that could describe the situation.

" Poop!"

" What?"

" Don't worry, I'll be fine once I'm in my zero room. Wait, didn't I jettison that?"

Clara sighed. This Doctor was utterly hopeless.

" I don't understand Doctor, what's wrong with you?"

" Well basically, I've regenerated too suddenly, and my cells haven't had time to compensate. I'm technically still regenerating, and my mind is in some sort of state of decay, you could say. Hey, that rhymed! Ahem! I need something like a cellular rejuvenation chamber. This regeneration process can be a bit dodgy sometimes. Jelly baby?" She asked, handing Clara a paper bag.

" Uhh. No. No thank you." Clara said politely.

" Your choice. I think Jelly babies are delicious." The Doctor said, stuffing a handful of jelly babies into her mouth, before quickly spitting them out and stomping on them.

" I hate Jelly babies!" She then took another handful of jelly baby's and ate them greedily.

" Man, these are good."

" I thought you hate Jelly babies!" Clara said, surprised at the Doctors behavior.

" I do!? Who told you that? I love Jelly babies!" She claimed, before handing Clara the bag of Jelly babies.

" Have some, Clara, they're quite good." Well, at least she remembered her name.

The Doctor then walked over to the console, and then quickly ran back to Clara.

" God, I'm acting rude aren't I? I can't even think straight! Especially with all these Daleks shooting at us.

" Uh, Doctor? There aren't any Daleks."

The Doctor gave Clara a quizzical look, before becoming extremely terrified.

" No! Clara, Run!" The Doctor shouted before falling to the floor and crawling under the console.

The Doctor started to weep, tears flowing down her face.

"Adric! No.. Don't leave, Romana! Please!"

She needed to get the Doctor help fast.

" Clara!" The Doctor got up suddenly, wiping the tears from her face.

" Yes?" Clara answered hesitantly, not wanting be apart of another one of the Doctors rambles.

" Type in these co-ordinates: Ten-Zero-Eleven-Zero-Zero by Zero-two at galactic Zero center, got all that!"

" What?"

The Doctor got up and jumped at the console, typing in the co-ordinates herself.

She then stopped midway, clapping her hands.

" I forgot something! I can't see!" She said, falling into Clara's arms.

" Have to admit, it came a bit late didn't it?" She asked, pointing at her eyes.

" Your blind!?" Clara said, shocked.

The Doctor stood up quickly as if nothing happened.

" No, but might as well be with this eye sight." She said, accidentally poking herself in the eye.

" Help me to the cabinet where I keep my glasses." The Doctor told her.

" Where is it?" Clara asked, already tired of this Doctor.

" Through the hall, take a left, through the hall take a right, through the hall and down the stairs, up the lift and to the library, into the swimming pool, past the sharks and into my other library, out through my bath tub, down the lift and through the hall and to the Right. Or we could just walk up the stairs over to my left."

Clara sighed, helping her up the stairs.

The Doctor ran to the cabinet and opened it, seeing several pairs of glasses fall to the floor. The Doctor then started to take glasses out of the closet and throw them behind her.

" No.. ...Ahh!" She shouted in triumph, putting a pair of glasses on.

" I can see perfectly!" She then took the glasses off and threw them behind her. The Doctor soon picked up a pair of huge, black, square glasses and put them on, smiling.

" Fantastic!" She yelled, beaming.

" What do you think Clara?" She asked her companion, turning around.

The Doctor then frowned once she saw Clara giving her the stink eye.

" I think they look awful."

The Doctor waved a hand at her dismissively.

" Meh, what do you know?"

The Doctor the pulled an assortment of clothes from the cabinet and went into one of the rooms, Clara assumed to change.

Who was this Doctor? She was skeptical with the last one, but this was ridiculous. She needed to get her into one of these whatever regeneration chambers to make her normal. Or at least as normal as the Doctor could be.

The female Doctor stepped out of the room, dressed in black leather boots, black jeans, a black buttoned shirt, and a jacket similar to jack harkness'... except black.

But she also had a terrified look on her face.

" The mirrors are wrong." she whispered.

" they're wrong?" Clara questioned.

" Yes! It's wrong! I saw a woman! I don't know who she is or why she is wearing my clothes but we need to stop her! Either that or I've regenerated into a girl. The former is much more likely though. Then again I'm not in the right state of mind... Which is why I saw a woman! Of course. It was just a huge mistake!" She said with a satisfied grin on her face.

Clara couldn't help feeling bad for the Doctor. She was in denial.

The Doctor ran to the console again and started typing in the co-ordinates.

" I can't wait to get back to Gallifrey, Leela probably missed me." The Doctor said, grinning.

" Wait, she's probably dead by now..." The Doctor said, the grin gone.

The TARDIS then started shaking violently.

" We're being sucked into something!" The Doctor told Clara.

" Sucked into what?"

" I have no idea!" The Doctor yelled over the noise of the shaking TARDIS before fainting and hitting the floor.

A blonde woman ran through the remains of a once great city, as men in red armor carrying guns chased after her. She ran through the doors of the nearest capsule and shut them, racing to the controls. As the stolen capsule disappeared from the men in red's sight, a blue box materialized in the console room and a tall woman dressed in black stepped out.

" Romana!"

Authors notes: More to come! Sorry the entire chapter is pretty much just the Doctor and Clara dicking around in the TARDIS. Tell me what you think! I love feedback, even if its not positive!


	3. Chapter 2: Time lords and helmets

Clara got up as the TARDIS made it's usual wheezing noise.

" We've landed?" Clara said, surprised. 'Didn't the Doctor's planet get shunted into another universe?'

" Now.. How do I turn on the scanner?.." Clara asked no one.

" It must be... Here!" Clara said in success, flicking the switch and turning on the scanner. The Doctor immediately jumped up, startling Clara.

" We're... in another TARDIS!"

the time lady exclaimed, adjusting her glasses.

" But how?... Aren't you the only one with a TARDIS?"

The Doctor stepped closer to the scanner, nose almost touching the screen.

" That's exactly what I was wondering..."

The Doctor quickly dashed to the door and slammed it open, revealing an exhausted blonde woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties, and was covered in scars and ragged clothing.

" Romana!"

Romana then fainted into the Doctors arms.

" Who is she?"

" She's.. an old friend of mine. It seems like she was trouble... She's regenerating." The Doctor told Clara.

" Her too?!" Clara asked, though it was more of a complaint than a question.

" Yeah, but I don't think hers will be as unstable as mine." The Doctor informed her, carrying Romana into one of the rooms and placing her on the bed. The Doctor left the room as yellow energy covered Romana's body.

" What's going on?"

" I don't know Clara, but I think we should let her rest for awhile. She's obviously had one hell of a day. We'll get to the bottom of this later, since we're not in any immediate trouble." The Doctor suggested. Clara nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea.

" Clara, I need you to enter Romana's TARDIS and turn on the scanner. Tell me what you see."

" Got it, Doctor." She then ran into the other TARDIS, turning on the scanner.

" We're in space, and I think we're flying, because we're still moving."

" So she didn't materialize anywhere?"

" Nope."

She must have been in a hurry then, not even having enough time to think of a place, just needing to leave right then and there. Who the hell attacked her? And why wasn't she on Gallifrey? Was she not on Gallifrey during the time war? No, of course she was, every time lord was, even the Master.

She did have an idea what 'Gallifrey is free' meant, and she didn't like it one bit. The Doctor then rushed into Romana's console room and started messing with the controls.

" Okay, Clara, we're heading to Koliah minor, It's basically like a big market planet."

" Why are we going there?"

" God, you ask a lot of questions... We're going there because I need some stuff, happy?"

" No."

The Doctor then ran back into her TARDIS, coming back wearing a white helmet with wires and all sorts of gadgets connected to it, with a chunk of headboard and a coffee maker at the top and goggles over her eyes.

Clara couldn't help smiling.

" If that's a fashion statement I'm leaving."

" Of course not! This helps me know what to buy." The Doctor said, like it was obvious.

" I wish you'd just make a list like a normal person.."

They both soon heard the familiar wheezing sound as the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor and Clara walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor stopping to examine it.

" It's just a capsule. Her chameleon circuit must be broken too."

Clara was paying much more attention the crowded market, thousands of aliens of all shapes and sizes walking through the vast assortment of shops and stores.

" Koliah doesn't have an indigenous species, because it actually was just an unpopulated planet until aliens from all over discovered it, and turned it into this giant business... Now helmet, do your thing.." The Doctor said, before turning on her coffee maker and running throughout the huge marketplace, causing Clara to giggle.

Clara looked up, seeing the clear green sky, admiring it's beauty. The ground was surprisingly just regular sand, and most of the shops were just cheap, makeshift tents. There were all sorts of items being sold, from glowing blue orbs, to advanced machinery Clara couldn't begin to even identify.

The Doctor seemed to be acting normally now, but she felt she'd rather be safe than sorry, so she followed the Doctor.

The Doctor then came running back to Clara.

" Wait! Go back to the TARDIS and keep an eye on Romana." The Doctor ordered her.

" Don't worry Clara, I'll be back before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius!" She said, running off.

" Raxacor... What!?" Clara sighed, walking back to the TARDIS.

As Clara went into the bedroom to check on Romana, she noticed that the woman wasn't there.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was conversing with some kind of squid humanoid. A Shqwala, The Doctor recalled. It had thick, blue, slimy hands and long, thin tentacles from it's face that lay lazily on the shop's counter. The Doctor was a regular customer of his, so she sometimes got things for free.

The Shqwala raised an eyebrow when she told him she was the Doctor, and that she changed her face.

" The Doctor? But you can't be! You look different. I think what your race calls a "female".

The Doctor smiled.

" Well, having the same old face gets awfully boring doesn't it? She remarked playfully.

Clara looked under the console to see a small woman crawled under it, biting her nails. She had long black hair, soft green eyes, and had a nervous look on her face. She was extremely skinny, and was covered in rags.

" Are you Romana?" Clara asked hesitantly, sitting under the console next to her.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Clara.. And you are?"

" I...don't know."

The Doctor called this a 'post regenerative crisis', well she called it a pain in the butt. If only they had this zero room the Doctor was talking about. Wait! She probably had one in her TARDIS! Unless she jettisoned hers too..

" Are you going to hurt me?.." Romana asked, genuinely scared.

" No, I'm just going to help you." Clara told her, taking her hand.

" NO! NO!" Romana shrieked, pulling away from Clara."

"Your going to take me to the bad place!"

" What's the bad place?"

" Gallifrey."

The Doctor came back to the TARDIS, carrying a box full of gadgets and machinery.

" Hey, Clara! Look what I've got. I even got a new sonic! It's green! I've never had a green one before! By the way, you want some coffee?"

The Doctor opened the door to her TARDIS, realizing Clara wasn't there.

" Clara?"

" Over here Doctor!" Clara called out.

The Doctor entered the Zero room to see a bruised, pale girl floating in mid air, and Clara closely watching.

The Doctor stood there silently, looking very troubled, and it wasn't hard to see why.

" I'll take her out of the zero room in a few hours. She'll still be disoriented, but hopefully she'll feel better." The Doctor sighed.

"Well, she was the president of Gallifrey, so it's no wonder that someone would've wanted her dead, but who? She was probably chased by more than one person though, so that's a clue." The Doctor suggested.

" But Doctor, didn't you throw your planet into another universe or something."

" Yeah, and froze it in time, but something's happened, and I'm going to find out what, and why."

The Doctor then ran to the controls and typed in a destination.

" Where are we going?"

" Gallifrey."


End file.
